The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 12
Previous Chapter Jon: Please, stop! Don't do a thing to that woman! Icarus stopped the knife just before Karen's eyebrows. The twins stared him as if he was an underdog barking for food. Icarus: It's the third time you ask... Jon: Yeah, it's because I have a headache and if I don't stop talking I'll... Karen: (shouting) So you don't care about me being tortured? Even if it's your ''fault? Jon: ''My ''fault? I thought you didn't remember what happened last night? Karen: I don't, but I woke up here with you, so... Jon: It doesn't mean anything! Karen: Yes, it does! The Harvent brothers stared each other for a few seconds. Marco, then, after receiving a head signal from Icarus, punched Jon Treach's face. Icarus: Now, kids, stop playing and let me talk! I'm going to question both of you, and I'll use torture, so ''stop interrupting me! Now, now... Starting with you, Miss Skull, where is the RedClaw treasure? Alina: I can answer that. Everyone looked to the place the voice came. Alina DeMasque, dressing her black outfit, stared the people on the ship, over the platform in their right. Next to her, there was a big bag, with an apparently heavy content. Alina: I have the money, twins. Let them go... The girl at least, she has nothing to do with this story. Jon: What? You're going to let me here? Alina: Shut up! Now, Icarus... or Isaac... no it's Icarus, unless you exchanged the suits... drop the knife gently. The twins only smiled. Icarus: Sorry, but we can't let someone who betrayed us go away just like that. Isaac: We have a reputation to keep, you know. Marco... The giant bodyguard entered fighting stance. His fists seemed to be the size of Alina's head. Alina: I'd stop if I were you. Marco: Why? Alina: Because that girl is a skilled swordswoman, and all her weapons are in this ship. Isaac: She's tied. Icarus: As a prisioner. Looking to the chairs, they noticed they were empty. The ropes were on the ground, cut. The door leading to the chambers was wide open. Alina: Jon L. Treach may look like a drunken... No, he is, on second thought, but he always takes a gun and a knife with him. You'd know that if you had prepared yourselves. Isaac and Icarus: Marco! After them! A gunshot hit the wooden floor. The second one also missed. Jon: Damn. I need to drink for shooting... Karen: (dressing her normal clothes and holding a sword) Stand back, we'll talk about what happened later. The door to the ship cemetery suddenly was destroyed. Naishi, his fist raised, stood next to his captain. Naishi the Fool and Macabre the White Wolf had arrived. Macabre: Now, now... It's not polite to do that kind of thing, did you know? (his eyes acquired the wolf-like form he was famous for) Specially if you're doing it with my niece. Even Marco seemed to stand back for one second. There were few men living in Resaf that would not be intimidated by the figures of the Fool and the White Wolf together. The pirates walked a few steps and entered fighting stance. Macabre: (pointing at Alina) Thief, the same goes for you... Naishi! Both turned around the same time. They were quick enough to block the sword blows coming at them. Davrin de Livern was holding the swords horizontally, one under the other. Davrin: Ni ryuu... Suddenly, Celt de Freas appeared running just behind his captain. He jumped and kicked the swords with both feet. Celt: ...no Chowa! (Harmony of Two Dragons) Macabre and Naishi were sent behind, falling over their ship next to Jon Treach. The real fight had begun. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls